five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 January 2016
11:14 YOU KNOW WHATR 11:15 I can teach you. (lenny) 11:15 IM GONNA LOOK UP PORN 11:15 Okay. (lenny) 11:15 k 11:15 DAMMIT 11:15 WE KILLED MIKE 11:15 MOIK NUUUUUUUUU 11:15 looks like my right hand is free (lenny) 11:15 (lenny) 11:15 (lenny) 11:15 11:15 Ba- 11:15 ....uh 11:15 the lennies 11:15 (lenny) 11:15 it's scaring me o-o 11:15 ... 11:15 (lenny) 11:15 "DONT LOOK UP PORN ON MY COMPUTER" 11:15 "I LOOKED UP PRON 11:16 i feel like their going to attack... 11:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AC6tgG716X4 this is a thing 11:16 (lenny) 11:16 * ThatRandomMike throws Sky and Mangled in the bone zone 11:16 DONE (KAPPa) 11:16 (lenny) 11:16 (lenny) (lenny) (lenny) (lenny) 11:16 sKY STOP GRABBING MY ASS 11:16 Better story than twilight (kappa) 11:16 nO 11:16 >:c 11:17 c: 11:17 STAPH IT 11:17 (lenny) 11:17 i'll grab something else if you wa-//sHOT 11:17 Quick, draw some Sky X Mike porn! 11:17 je s u s 11:17 * Mangledmeddlingmetal grabs Sky's ass as revenge for Mike. (lenny) 11:17 gHE 11:17 XD 11:17 oh okay XD 11:17 das okay doe 11:17 * Mangledmeddlingmetal leaves because food. 11:17 u mah best friend so I don't care as much 11:17 Hi PtLD 11:18 WOAH. 11:18 jesus this chat came alive 11:18 Brb 11:18 mmmmmmm 11:18 Hey guys 11:18 Guess what 11:18 ass? 11:18 nu 11:18 un 11:18 pornflakes 11:18 ping 11:18 mmmmmmmmmmmmmm 11:18 who ants 11:18 Pornflakes 11:18 *wants 11:18 to 11:18 uuuuuuuu 11:18 Always good for u 11:18 50 shades of Grain. 11:18 suck 11:18 my 11:18 dick 11:18 LOLIPOP 11:19 50 shades of fully uncensored naked women 11:19 Someone say ping 11:19 * Cinnamon roll :3 twerls 11:19 ping 11:19 * Cinnamon roll :3 twerls 11:19 wat i was pinged 11:19 * Cinnamon roll :3 twerks 11:19 STOP BEING A HO 11:19 You know what to do with that big fat butt! 11:19 i just wanted to hear the pretty ping noise ;3 11:19 WHERE AR ETHE MANNERS 11:19 * Cinnamon roll :3 stabs mike 11:19 Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle 11:20 dododododododo 11:20 dunana naa naa naaa 11:20 dodoododd 11:21 Guys 11:21 STOP BEING A HO 11:21 AND HIS NAME IS (DIP CENA) idunnowhyisaidthat 11:21 can someone do me a favor? 11:21 ? 11:21 HIT ME WITH THAT WET DICK DADDY 11:21 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 11:21 ..yeeeeaaah no 11:21 ... 11:22 snowflake x cinnamon roll porn 11:22 no 11:22 no 11:22 Green 11:22 no 11:22 k 11:24 Now the chat is finally ded. 11:26 Yep,the chat is ded. 11:26 brb 11:27 brb 11:27 hghgh i can't stand the cold 11:27 jESUS MAKE IT WARM. 11:28 * The Haze3645 summons Mike. 11:28 * Mangledmeddlingmetal makes it warm. (lenny) 11:28 (lenny) 11:28 (lenny) 11:28 (lenny) 11:28 inb4 lenny spam 11:28 Jaz. 11:28 Hey. 11:28 Hey Jaz. 11:28 wat 11:28 dicks 11:29 back 11:29 I want me one of those. 11:29 My favorite flavor of popsicle is fick 11:29 >fick 11:29 FICk 11:29 fick 11:29 dick 11:29 I'll fick you, if you know what I mean. (lenny) 11:29 my favorite flavor of anything 11:29 "What are you gonna sit on." 11:29 "Mom please, you and I both know my ass is cush enough." 11:29 is dick 11:30 Dick flavour is the best. (lenny) 11:30 the fuck 11:30 SAYS THE GIRL WHO'S NEVER TASTED DICK. 11:30 WHAT IS MY LIFE 11:30 OMG 11:31 I killed Cassie. 11:31 ;-; 11:31 AND SKY TOO. ;-; 11:31 and you killed Sky 11:31 u l8 bruh 11:31 I've tasted dick (lenny) 11:31 o h 11:31 ha- 11:31 ....w h a t 11:32 u h o k a y 11:32 (kappa) 11:32 okay 11:32 t h i s g o t w e i r 11:32 brb 11:32 d 11:32 OF COURSE I HAVE TO LEAVE THE D AS ITS OWN THING 11:32 OF COURSE IT HAD TO BE D. 11:32 NOT ANY OTHER LETTER 11:32 BUT D 11:32 christina and i gave each other the lenny face 11:33 o h 11:33 * ThePaupepa gives to Mangled a Mangle plush. 11:33 what 11:34 tfw your laptop dies 11:34 oh? 11:34 tfw you have to go to the skating rink 11:35 Skating? 11:35 Cool. 11:35 ;-; 11:35 I like skating. 11:35 i'm not skating dow 11:35 >dow 11:35 oh 11:35 :c 11:35 I'm gonna sit on the sidelines and bench coach or do homework. 11:36 Oh. 11:36 Well that sucks. 11:36 * The Haze3645 sneaks up behind Mike. 11:37 * The Haze3645 grabs dat ass (kappa) 11:37 * The Haze3645 grabs Jaz's ass (lenny) 11:37 O H 11:37 (lenny) 11:37 * Mangledmeddlingmetal swoons. 11:37 nailed IT 11:37 you nailed dat ass 11:37 (lenny) 11:37 -vibrating leg intensifies- 11:37 wat 11:38 oh god that makes my tits shake 11:38 let 's n o t 11:38 I wanna see (lenny) 11:39 n o 11:39 g e t o u t 11:39 o f m y h ou s e 11:39 christina just died 11:39 over skittled 11:39 XD 11:39 *skittles 11:39 SHE GOT SKITTLED OH SHIET 11:40 * ThePaupepa makes weird noises. 11:41 RIP 11:41 >goes on Tumblr 11:41 >sees porn 11:41 >closes Tumblr 11:42 lol 11:43 Tv: "we have a son?" 11:43 Christina: "That's bad" 11:43 Me: "No, thats me" 11:43 * Mangledmeddlingmetal goes back to drawing art for her poetry. 11:43 i almost fought christina for a skittle 11:43 i am ashamed 11:44 man gled 11:44 Mangled 11:44 rghjk\t4]\ 11:44 '8iuiju'; 11:44 ]g=lvtry 11:44 What? 11:44 ]+[ 11:44 I can't wait to see how it looks like 11:44 I bet it'll look good. 11:44 There's already a few. 11:44 "she has pottery?" 11:44 "POTTERy!?" 11:44 ma n gle d 11:44 The first three poems have pictures on them already. 11:44 w aht 11:45 show meee 11:45 On mai profeel here 11:45 open deh boxees 11:46 User:Mangledmeddlingmetal 11:46 Giving yourself a link there, I see. 11:47 yeah 11:47 it's quicker that way 11:47 Yup. 11:47 Tanks for telink den 11:49 One Small Thought, Countdown, This Choice.Still, and A Time No More have pictures. Trigger warning on the A Time No More one. 11:50 okey 11:50 * ThatRandomMike hugs 11:51 Oshit my profile here sucks 11:52 ohgod the muSIC 11:52 "i already checked my flaps" 11:52 CHRISTINE\A 11:52 Wait who did you hug and why? 11:52 wtf 11:52 I don't remember huggign anybody 11:52 *hugging 11:52 * Mangledmeddlingmetal looks up. 11:52 <.< 11:52 maybe I hugged someone and forgot why 11:52 RIP. 11:53 I think it was u idunno 11:53 idunno who else I'd hug 11:53 Hm... 11:53 Maybe because my poetry's depressing as shit? 11:53 >is at the skating rink 11:53 NOICE 11:54 caps 11:54 Yee 11:54 iduno 11:54 * Mangledmeddlingmetal hugs sKEE 11:54 * The Haze3645 grabs dat ass when hugged (lenny) 11:55 Ohm y 11:55 my userpage is the same everywhere 11:55 o H 11:56 >Looks at Sno's profile 11:56 >Sees my name on friends 11:56 > c': 11:56 You did a gud 11:56 guys 11:56 guys 11:56 go on my page 11:56 and 11:56 cl ick 11:56 th elas tta bber 11:56 click 11:56 and read 11:57 nah 11:57 snO 11:57 y ES 11:57 look i'm first 11:57 R EA S 11:57 *read 11:57 and wot cas 11:57 DID YOU LOOK UP ALL THAT SHiT 11:57 Sugar Honey Ice Tea 11:58 shit 11:58 cas 11:58 I 11:58 I 11:58 I 11:58 I'M A GOOFY GOOBER 11:58 IMA GOOFY GOOBER 11:58 OMG 11:58 YXD 11:58 I WAS ENHANCING MY BRA- mi k 11:58 TIMING 11:58 IM A GOOFY GIIBER YEAH 11:58 */7SYAE 11:58 *GOOBER 11:59 WE'RE ALL GOOFY GOOBERS! 11:59 I remember seeing that movie 11:59 ROCK 11:59 i was like, "OHHHHH YEAH SHIET!" 11:59 PUT YOUR TOYS AWAY, SOMETHING LIKE THAT THATS ALL I REMMEBER 11:59 YEA 11:59 XD 12:00 I was like 12:00 "...what is he?" 12:00 I HAVE A NEW QUOTE 12:00 then when he said 12:00 I'M A GOOFY GOOBER 12:00 I was like 12:00 "OH MY GOOOOOOOODDD" 12:00 "If I could, I would. But I can't, so I shan't 12:00 *" 12:00 Cinnema 12:00 I 12:00 I 12:00 I 12:00 *CINNAMON 12:01 * ThatRandomMike patiently waits for Cas to say it 12:01 nvm 12:01 I'M A GOOFY GOOBER 12:01 ROCK 12:01 YOU'RW A GOOFY GOOBER 12:01 ROCK 12:01 WE'RE ALL GOOFY GOOBERS 12:01 ROCK 12:01 ey 12:01 SANS THAT'S A HUMAN! 12:01 lets get illumi-naughty 12:01 The rock? 12:02 PFT YEAH YEAH I'M TALKING ABOUT THE 12:02 FUCKING LOOK SANS 12:02 Jeez, chill, I was just making a joke. 12:02 AND YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE YOUR JOKES! 12:02 c: 12:02 * General Phychodash thrusts into the air 12:02 o h 12:02 Actually, ima Peridot c: 12:03 XD 12:03 So you're human huh? Why? 12:03 oH MY GOD MIKE YOU CAN'T JUST ASK PEOPLE WHY THIER HUMAN 12:03 Why not? 12:03 *they're 12:04 ECHHE BECAUSE -cRasH- 12:04 can we have a moment of privacy pls 12:04 * Mangledmeddlingmetal accidentally draws curved line when she meant to draw a straight one. 12:04 Great. Now my picture's gay. 12:05 >doesn't need to smile or she'll know i'm on here 12:05 p l s 12:05 "A MONTH AGO YOU WERE RIGHTING POEMS ABOUT HIS FIANCE" 12:05 "YEA- Excuse me what?" 12:05 s o r r y 12:05 Pls don't kill m e 12:06 Inb4 goddmanit assie 12:06 Shit, shower 12:06 brb 12:07 mOM STAY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE RINK 12:11 when the beat drops 12:11 my ass drops 12:11 DODODODODOODODOD 12:11 * Mangledmeddlingmetal doesn't know where Jillips is. 12:11 * Mangledmeddlingmetal cri. 12:11 hm 12:13 EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP! *does the flop* 12:13 *does the flop* 12:14 * The Haze3645 slaps Mike's ass when he flops (lenny) 12:14 AHq 12:14 *AH! 12:14 * Mangledmeddlingmetal does the flop too. 12:14 /me twerks 12:14 SHT IT 12:15 * ThatRandomMike switches the gender of everyone in chat 12:15 * ThatRandomMike hides 12:15 shit 12:15 * ThatRandomMike slaps Sky's ass and rUNS 12:15 JG 12:15 * ThePaupepa switches back to his original gender. 12:16 do you know it only takes two pounds of pressure to drive someone's nose bone into their brain? 12:16 Only two pounds! 12:16 yES 12:16 * ThatRandomMike grabs Sky's ass 12:16 I am the ass grabber 12:16 :| 12:16 * ThatRandomMike crab walks to hiding spot 12:16 * The Haze3645 grabs Jen. 12:16 huh 12:16 * The Haze3645 throws her into the wall. 12:17 AH! 12:17 * ThatRandomMike is throws at the wall 12:17 * The Haze3645 pours the rest of his soda on her. 12:17 * The Haze3645 throws the can at her head and walks away. 12:17 ...woAH WOAH 12:17 oh okay 12:18 * ThatRandomMike THROWS ROCK AT YOUR HEAD 12:18 hEY JAZ GUESS WHAT 12:19 WAT 12:19 why did you pour soda on me ;-; 12:19 you rood ;--; 12:19 I'M GONNA CHANGE MY AVATAR AGAIN. 12:19 So you'll go take a shower (lenny) 12:19 >:| 12:19 c: 12:20 Sky y 12:20 (lenny) 12:20 WHY DID YOU POUR SODA ONME 12:20 DON'T GIVE ME THAT LENNY FACE >:C 12:20 dat was r00d 12:20 I told you 12:20 so that you'll go take a shower (lenny) 12:20 j e s us 12:20 o k a y 12:20 ? 12:21 * ThatRandomMike runs to pm and takes a shower 12:21 * The Haze3645 follows (lenny) 12:22 oh shit 12:22 >read as snows 12:22 I crushed the soda can in half with my wrist 12:22 Like from top to bottom 12:23 in a clean crush 12:23 noice 12:23 What kind of soda? 12:23 uhhhh 12:24 idunno 12:24 i like dick flavored soda 12:24 (lenny) 12:24 I'm going to say pep- 12:24 ...SNOW 12:24 ....si 12:24 BAD 12:24 ... 12:24 snow 12:24 GOOD 12:24 NO 12:24 * Cinnamon roll :3 huggles cowhat 12:24 BAD 12:24 shh 12:24 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 12:24 whup. Imgur's a dick. 12:24 there is actually a pussy flavoured soda 12:24 no joke 12:25 so is the best kind of soda 12:25 w a t 12:25 its ACTUALLY EXISTS 12:25 * ThatRandomMike shoves a dICK FLAVORED SODA DOWN YOUR THROAT 12:25 (Huggles Snow back) 12:25 :3 12:25 Holy Hell why am I so tired? 12:25 from- nv m 12:25 iduno 12:25 n v m 12:25 k? 12:25 n v m 12:25 h bheb he 12:26 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2k3tQFOyMYM this is a thing 12:26 SNOW 12:26 what 12:26 Hi 12:26 WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY OUR DICK FLAVORED SODA? 12:26 XD 12:26 y e s 12:26 * ThatRandomMike gives Dick Flavored Soda to her 12:26 THERE YOU GO 12:26 the fuck 12:26 * Mangledmeddlingmetal flops on Sky. 12:27 * Mangledmeddlingmetal falls asleep. 12:27 Mike PM 12:27 who wants hemroids? 12:27 (kappa) \ 12:27 XD 12:27 COWHAT 12:27 IT'S JEN 12:27 What's? 12:28 what? 12:28 Remember 12:28 I hit the gender butto- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH 12:28 Remember what? 12:28 oh 12:28 Mike, PM, pls 12:28 NO 12:28 ;~; 12:28 I'M NOT THIS MIKE YOU SPEAK OF 12:28 ... 12:28 k 12:28 cowhat 12:28 it's ok 12:29 * Cinnamon roll :3 slides into pm 12:29 (lenny) 12:29 i'll leave den 12:29 ... 12:29 I don't like where this is going. 12:29 I heard the most stupidest shit in class today 12:29 someone said this 12:30 "...who here has lost their internet virginity?" 12:30 I looked at him like, "...the fuck?" IS THAT THING? 12:30 yes 12:30 wait 12:30 oh my god I know that avatar 12:30 I KNOW IT 12:30 c: 12:30 UNDERSWAP OR SWAPTALE 12:30 * Mangledmeddlingmetal stabs Sky. 12:30 SWAPTALE YEST 12:30 >yest 12:30 * The Haze3645 dies 12:30 wh ut 12:30 Internet virginity is a thing 12:30 yes 12:30 * Mangledmeddlingmetal flops on Sky's dead body and falls asleep. 12:31 okay wow 12:31 ... 12:31 wait 12:31 i'm 12:31 a 12:31 * ThatRandomMike revives 12:31 a what? 12:31 wait 12:32 you didn't know about internet virginity? 12:32 NO 12:32 I NEVER FUCKING HEARD OF IT I WAS LIKE, "...the fuck? 12:32 Oh, yeah. 12:32 It's the thing you have before you fuck on the internet 12:32 XD 12:33 okay 12:33 * Mangledmeddlingmetal is still an internet virgin. :. 12:33 * The Haze3645 isn't an internet virgin. 12:33 thatimayormaynothave 12:33 "Someone Who has never watch porn on the internet." 12:33 ...that is not an internet virgin 12:33 Is it? 12:33 np 12:33 *no 12:33 No. 12:33 an internet virgin is someone who has not had sex on the internet 12:33 You have to ERP with someone. 12:33 Using yourself. 12:34 ah okay. 12:34 normally 12:34 Either way, I'm still an Innocent little internet virgin. :. 12:34 with someone you are in a relationship with 12:35 "Welcome to the FNaTL wiki chat, where we talk about virgins!" 12:35 XD 12:35 INTERNET virgins, mind you. 12:35 xD 12:35 INTERNET VIRGINITY..yes it's a thing 12:36 I'm making another animation. 12:36 a thing I never heard about until now 12:36 rly? 12:36 yes 12:36 it 12:36 s undertale 12:36 l AG 12:36 UNDERDOG- oh Undertale 12:36 sorry I was thinking of UNDERDOG! 12:36 It's going with a song. 12:36 JJust part of it. 12:37 Ggggh I'm so tireeedddddd 12:37 but it's way too early to go to sleep 12:37 ;-; 12:37 To the lyrics. 12:37 "I never wanted to play by all the rules. A hand in knife, and I'm playing as the part of the fool. Here we go you can judge me thoroughly." 12:37 I love his song 12:38 "A steady beat goes 1-2-3-4. A steady heart goes "I love you more." I know sometimes it's confusing." 12:38 And that's it 12:38 OH 12:38 a max of 200 frames 12:38 I heard that song 12:38 not the full version 12:38 Yeet. 12:38 Who wants to be my pillow? 12:38 * The Haze3645 raise hand. 12:38 So that I can sllep? 12:38 >sllep 12:38 * Mangledmeddlingmetal flops on Sky. 12:39 Yee. Pillow. 12:39 Seriously, internet virginity..I DID NOT KNOW THIS EXISTED! 12:40 "Go ahead and just hit me since you're able..." 12:40 * ThatRandomMike grabs Sky's ass 12:40 >:3 12:40 * The Haze3645 sQUEAK 12:41 HEY 12:41 that moment when your brother calls you raiinbow 12:41 o-o 12:41 cow ah t 12:41 DON'T GRAB MY PILLOW'S ASS 12:41 n 12:41 no 12:41 * ThatRandomMike grabs it again 12:41 * The Haze3645 sq U E A K 12:41 At least wait until I'm not sleeping on it. >:c 12:41 nah 12:42 fine 12:42 * ThatRandomMike looks at Mangled's "pillow" 12:42 I realized I'm still a girl 12:43 * ThatRandomMike grabs Sky's ass again 12:43 heh 12:43 o h 12:43 * The Haze3645 stands up. 12:43 ;-; 12:44 ohshit 12:44 * The Haze3645 reverses genders. 12:44 * The Haze3645 slaps Mike. 12:44 fuck 12:44 o h 12:44 >:c 12:44 * Mangledmeddlingmetal cries. 12:44 fien I'll stop Iwasjustboreddamn 12:44 * The Haze3645 lays back down. 12:44 * ThatRandomMike walks to pm 12:44 * Mangledmeddlingmetal glomps. 12:45 * The Haze3645 is glomped. 12:45 tHE aSS kING iS hERE 12:45 WHOSE ASS DO I FUCKING GRAB NOW 12:45 mIKE tHATS mY jOB bECAUSE iM tHE aSS kING 12:45 Not mine. 12:46 >is falling asleep IRL 12:46 y would I grab your ass 12:46 >same 12:46 reinboe no 12:46 ;-; 12:46 ;-; 12:46 k since you're falling asleep imma leave 12:46 No 12:46 NO, 12:46 dONT mAKE tHE cHAT dIE gOD dAMNIT 12:46 ;-; 12:46 (hugs Mike) 12:46 mike nu 12:47 (kappa) 12:47 ;-; 12:47 * The Haze3645 cries in the corner. 12:47 pls don't go ;~; 12:47 * Mangledmeddlingmetal comforts. 12:47 i jUST gOT hERE 12:47 * The Haze3645 is not comforted. 12:47 * The Haze3645 still cries. 12:47 * Mangledmeddlingmetal comforts harder. 12:47 * ThatRandomMike hugs Sky 12:47 (Starts rolling around on the floor crying) 12:47 I'M NOT LEAVING DAMN 12:47 kK 12:47 XD 12:48 Cinnamon 12:48 I 12:48 I 12:48 I 12:48 tfw your tit is really ithy but you're in public 12:48 I'M A GOOFY GOOBER 12:48 >ithy 12:48 tITS 12:48 RIP 12:48 NOW 12:48 I SLEEP 12:48 TY5TGGFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB 12:48 No!! 12:48 nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 12:48 -B intensifies- 12:48 uuuuuuuu 12:49 i'm jk 12:49 uuu 12:49 wHO wANTS tO gET mCfUCK'D 12:49 B 12:49 Mike nu ;-; 12:49 hmmm 12:49 B 12:49 nah 12:49 U slapped me ;-; 12:49 ;-; 12:49 BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB 12:49 * Mangledmeddlingmetal dies. 12:49 because you kept grabbing my ass ;-; 12:49 you WERE GRABBING ON MY ASS 12:50 you had it coming ;-; 12:50 NOT THAT MUCH 12:50 actually I didn't 12:50 I didn't know 12:50 aSSSAWEVAWEVRTLOAWLPPFBBBBBBB 12:50 ... 12:50 iN MAIN AT LEAST 12:50 I didn't had it coming 12:50 * Mangledmeddlingmetal has no problems with her boyfriend grabbing her ass. :. 12:50 ;-; 12:50 * ThatRandomMike falls down the stairs for no reason 12:50 mike pls dun be mean i'm sensitive today ;-; 12:50 (starts eating popcorn) "this is getting really dramatic" 12:50 I'mnot 12:50 I'm doing shiz 12:51 I almost died like twice ;-; 12:51 random shiz 12:51 ....yeah...I know... 12:51 ... 12:51 * Mangledmeddlingmetal goes afk. 12:51 * ThatRandomMike stops doing random crap 12:51 I lost my vibe 12:51 * ThatRandomMike goes afk as well 12:51 why did it just get sad all of a sudden 12:51 gOD fUCKING dAMNIT cHAT dIED 12:51 hgh because I don't know how to shut up 12:52 (Hugs Rainbow) 12:52 * ThatRandomMike throws in pm 12:52 * ThatRandomMike goes back to afk 12:52 . 12:52 ... 12:53 I'm ThatRandomMike and everything is fine! 12:53 and shit 12:53 tHE cHAT gOT fUCKING kILLED 12:53 iduno 12:53 tIME fOR mE to dEDEDED 12:53 * IlluminatiGamer91 sHOOTS sELF tO dEATH 12:53 that's just...no... 12:53 can you not make suicide jokes 12:54 dont blame me for having a dark sense of humor 12:54 That's a serious issue. 12:54 well excuse me for having a dark sense of humor then 12:54 . 12:54 That's not even close to being funny. 12:54 hey bud... 12:54 ill just fuck off then 12:54 You have a SICK sense of humor then... 12:54 Kay, do that then. 12:54 Sicker then mine... 12:55 drama queen 12:55 *king 12:55 wait nah 12:55 ... 12:55 Drama Queen is right... 12:55 King... 12:55 hGHHG TR IGG ER 12:55 ...I have that feeling...you know 12:55 what did i come back to 12:55 W H Y 12:55 something... 12:56 * Cinnamon roll :3 scrolls 12:56 Imma just go... 12:56 * Cinnamon roll :3 hisses 12:56 cowhat.. 12:56 what? 12:56 * IlluminatiGamer91 k 12:56 * ThatRandomMike gently puts Cowhat in Snow's pm 12:56 don't leave.. 12:56 Just stay there. 12:56 if you want... 12:57 FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUTTA HERE 12:58 * ThatRandomMike opens plane door and flies out 12:58 (kappa) 12:58 god damn gmod ruined my sense of humor with the dear sister gun 12:59 ... 12:59 ... 12:59 . 12:59 and i caused silence thats great 12:59 ok 01:00 rip shockwave plugin 01:00 I have to go home, I'll be on my own account 01:00 GODD A M M IT 01:00 so brb 01:00 I L O ST A L L M Y W O R K 01:00 OHFUCK 01:00 bye and okay? 01:00 I W A S 5 7 F R A ME S I N 01:00 DJGKAL 01:00 OH FUCK 01:01 This was Sky when she lost all her work 01:01 JILLIPS EXISTS IN THE OTHER CHAT 01:01 thats what happens when i dont save in clickteam 01:01 HGHGHGAG 01:01 YEET 01:01 "...wait wait, the fu- wha-...oh no.....OHH NOOOO NOOOOOOOOOO NOO!" 01:01 But I'm still gonna be here. 01:01 MANGLED 01:01 'Cause I like it here. 01:01 Mangled 01:01 pst 01:02 What? 01:02 Das ist SchEIßE 01:02 Whoo 01:02 ICH WAR ALSO GUT DABEI 01:02 "I felt a big splash of liquid and th- nvm 01:02 GHGHGHGH 01:02 Sky 01:03 AND HE LEFT BEFORE I JOINED THAT CHAT. FUCK. 01:03 Where did you come up with the name Sky? 01:03 FICKEN SIE FLASH 01:03 ....k 01:03 what 01:03 Where'd I e up with Sky? 01:03 >e 01:03 yup 01:03 Uh. 01:03 I have a MLP OC. 01:03 Name SkyPrancer. 01:03 mLP OCS? 01:03 I LIVE 01:03 You do the math. 01:04 I have Cookie and Captain Comet c: 01:04 la g 01:04 SUPER METROID!?!! 01:04 ON THE TWLETH OF THE LIST 01:04 * Mangledmeddlingmetal looks at time. 01:04 * Mangledmeddlingmetal Gggghhh 01:04 *twelfth 01:04 someone 01:04 please get that reference 01:04 if you get that reference I'll love you forever...well not really but 01:04 I'll give you a cookie? 01:05 * Mangledmeddlingmetal fakes getting the reference. 01:05 >goes to flipnote.com 01:05 >ohlordalltheundertaleflipnotes 01:05 RIP. 01:05 oh no 01:05 OHHHHHHHHHH NO 01:05 NO 01:05 jillips 01:05 ...I'll just be going now... 01:05 Le Captain Comet if you wanna see http://i.imgur.com/oUewo9z.png 01:06 * Mangledmeddlingmetal instantly hugs Jillips. 01:06 Did you know internet virginity was a thing? 01:06 * Jillips Entertainment lightly hugs back 01:06 ...seeing as I'm unneeded 01:06 ... 01:06 wait was? 01:06 It is a thing 01:06 NO MIKE 01:06 bye... 01:06 ? 01:06 I'M NOT REDRAWING 57 FRAMES 01:06 JUST 01:06 DO IT 01:07 FUCK THE ANIMATION I'M DONE 01:07 k 01:07 o h 01:07 * General Phychodash fucks the animation 01:07 but Sky 01:07 i can't fuck the an- Cas 01:07 YOU RUINED MY JOKE 01:07 2 laet 01:07 Cas 01:07 you 01:07 you 01:07 you 01:07 YOU'RE A GOOFY GOOBER 01:08 >Stabs box of peeps with scissors 01:08 >Accidentally stabs peep itself 01:08 THEY ARE MAKING ME DO 01:08 thhe 01:08 brb 01:08 >cri e s 01:09 hi Crit 01:09 EY CRIT 01:09 hilo mok 01:09 When I get the full game what do you want me to do 01:09 do the Geno run 01:09 Omg these peeps look like titties with nipples that look like inny bellybuttons 01:09 or Pacifist? 01:09 DID SOMEONE SAY TIIIITS 01:09 Jillips 01:09 get yer ass back to pm aND TALK TO MANGLED (Kappa) 01:09 do the pacifist first or else it'll be a soulless pacifist run after your genocide 01:10 okey 01:10 I'm excited when I get it 01:10 *imma 01:10 I have it but I decide to play it at the worst times lmao 01:10 LOL 01:11 Like when you're crying 01:11 you're like 01:11 "UNDERTALE" 01:11 Like, I'll play it right before I have to go somewhere 01:11 LOL 01:11 "Cas, we gotta go" 01:11 "sHIT HOLD ON" 01:11 i do a lot of drugs 01:12 I'm jealous ALL OF YOU HAVE THE GAME (notallofyou) but I don't 01:12 ;-; 01:12 i dont really even play it mostly because its boring to me 01:12 yES FLOWEY I KNOW I KNOW I PLAYED THIS DEMO LIKE 20 TIMES YOU DON'T HAVE TO REMIND ME OF PIECE OF CRAP I AM >:C 01:13 U shud kill Toriel in zhe demo 01:13 tits 01:13 I DID 01:13 I killed her many times 01:13 TITTY 01:13 G 01:13 and Flowey said this 01:13 SHITTY 01:13 TITTY 01:13 POTATO 01:13 PISSY 01:14 "You're utterly repulsive. You spared her life, but that wasn't interesting enough for you. So you killed her to see what would happen! YOU KILLED HER OUT OF BOREDOM! HOW PATHETIC!" 01:14 *DIsgusting 01:14 not pathetic 01:14 yes Flowey I know 01:14 I murdered a goat 01:14 wuts yer deal 01:15 guys 01:15 i am a god at modeling 01:15 http://i.imgur.com/vKuN1AW.png 12:09 * ThatRandomMike waits for Sky to get on 12:10 Same. 12:10 Brb 12:11 hmmm 12:20 Back. 12:25 Chat is D E A D 12:26 .... 12:27 True. Chat is very ded. 01:16 Snow 01:16 is that you 01:17 and she left 01:22 nyeh heh heh I return 01:22 lol 01:22 And I do too. Hooray for timing. 01:22 jesus 01:22 Hi 01:22 I misread it as 01:23 "And I do too. Horny for timing." 01:23 O H 01:23 XD 01:23 Hi der. 01:23 I'm always horny for timing 01:25 w u t 01:25 (ynnel) 01:27 (lenny) 01:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fU3jfk-O7L0 I'm addicted to this video 01:39 k 01:42 ive made a masterpiece http://gamejolt.com/games/one-night-at-chadtronic-s/122157 01:46 I am officially freaked the fuck out https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AeYyry__CY (scary warning..?) 01:48 oc 01:48 >I go to the comments 01:48 >I find out that a part of it can be decoded to show this https://i.imgur.com/1eG93L2.png 01:48 01:48 someone get the fucking ghost busters 01:48 lol 02:03 I thought it lasts like throughout the entire game. 02:03 I'm just waiting for SKy to get on 02:03 but I don't think 02:03 (s)he has school. 02:03 Uh 02:03 I have school? 02:03 then 02:03 And our school system is the same. 02:04 idunno 02:04 Something happened didn't it. 02:05 Wait, is Cinnamon Roll :3 Snow? 02:05 I highly doubt that. 02:05 No, that's Christina 02:05 oh. 02:05 Well she's quiet. 02:05 Christina is a quiet person. 02:05 I'm hungry a bit 02:05 ahhh okay. 02:05 Go get yourself something to eat, mio amico. 02:06 * ThatRandomMike grabs laptop and brings it downstairs 02:06 someone needs to play my new michael bay masterpiece http://gamejolt.com/games/one-night-at-chadtronic-s/122157 02:06 pi- k 02:06 wait 02:06 holy shit I just realized 02:06 Sky is the first person to ever Michael. 02:07 FFFFFFFF 02:07 i swear 02:07 to god 02:07 my typing today 02:07 it's not good 02:07 DAFUQ IS ENGRISH 02:07 Sky is the first person to say my name, Michael. Since, nobody ever called me by my real name. 02:07 o 02:08 Sketch, how ya been 02:08 I don't call people by their real name and by their nickname because I feel that's their desired na- 02:08 Oh, I've been fine. 02:09 (S)he only calls me Michael in like...pm and if it's like a serious situation...well sometimes she calls me Michael. 02:10 * (s)he 02:10 I call people by their real name only if I'm serious. 02:11 Everyone was shocked when they found out my real name was Michael 02:11 Or if a joke just went too far. 02:11 I don't know why XD 02:11 You seem like a Michael to me. 02:11 it would be obvious because your name is thatrandommike 02:11 Honestly, you and my brother are the only 'Michael's I like. 02:12 mike is also mostly michael 02:12 oh really? lol 02:12 Snow says "NO YOUR NAME IS MIKE" XD 02:12 It's funny 02:13 Sky isn't on google plus so 02:13 Something tells me (s)he didn't go to school 02:14 or something happened I don't know. 02:15 No, no. 02:15 guys 02:15 It's alright, Mike. 02:15 redy yer jimmies 02:15 im bout to post a wall y'all 02:15 her we ger 02:15 No 02:15 i have sinned 02:15 Do you wanna build a gay maaaaan 02:15 doesn't have to be a gaaaaaay 02:15 it could be a Bi or Pan. Or even an A. If you're feeling friskyyy 02:15 It gets a little lonely 02:15 without gay sex 02:15 I wish you fuck meeeee 02:15 Do you wanna build a gay maaaaaan? 02:15 Doesn't have to be a gay maaaaan 02:15 Jesus Christ. 02:15 yass 02:15 wall 02:16 @Sketch 02:16 Okay... 02:16 Hey, Jillips. 02:16 Heyo. 02:16 I'm just in here for a few minutes. 02:16 But once again, Mike, I'm more than sure something didn't happen. 02:16 Okay... 02:16 Take it from someone 02:17 who know her irl 02:17 Well, I'm out. 02:17 If Mangled comes in here, tell her that I'll be on during lunch. 02:17 Jilli- 02:17 I was about to say 02:17 Sketch just had two orgasms 02:17 Jaz was here. 02:17 wha t 02:18 I don't think we needed to know that... 02:19 WE DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT SNOW/BIG 02:19 FUCK 02:20 guys I'm falling asleep but I still have shit to do 02:20 02:20 halp 02:20 wake up 02:21 knees weak 02:21 arms are heavy 02:21 moms spaghetti 02:23 ass 02:25 hi 02:25 YOU NEEDED TO KNOW MY ASS 02:25 EVERYBODY SAY SAUSAGE KEEP IT GOING 02:25 Hold your bread as long as you can, then breathe out slowly. 02:25 Bread 02:25 k 02:26 EGGS BACON GRITS 02:26 test 02:26 GOT A FAT ASS BUT I STILL TAKE THE 02:26 GOTTA FLAT ASS BUT I STILL TAKE THE 02:27 SUCK A DICK LIKE A MUTHA FUCKING 02:27 kkkkkkkk 02:29 .... 02:29 calm down 02:29 with the k's 02:30 khe 02:31 Do you wanna build a gay maaaaan 02:31 doesn't have to be a gaaaaaay 02:31 it could be a Bi or Pan. Or even an A. If you're feeling friskyyy 02:31 It gets a little lonely 02:31 without gay sex 02:31 I wish you fuck meeeee 02:31 Do you wanna build a gay maaaaaan? 02:31 Doesn't have to be a gay maaaaan 02:31 YES 02:31 wall 02:31 YES 02:33 k 02:33 aaa 02:34 Uhhh. 02:34 Mike. 02:34 Mike kick me 02:34 Just a little tip. 02:34 Someone shouldn't overuse big as it's seen as spam. 02:34 Or post a gigantic wall like that. 02:34 i put a wall 02:34 while spamming 02:34 big text 02:34 kick me 02:35 k 02:35 ass 02:35 Smart guy 02:36 k den 02:36 02:36 welp I'm gonna go be a lazy ass while this shit renders 02:36 cya people 02:38 nuuu 02:41 pppp 02:45 i drew a cross and "God" 02:45 on sketch's skin 02:45 and they are flipping shit 02:49 hi 02:49 * ThatRandomMike hugs Sky 02:49 * The Haze3645 hugs back. 02:50 aaaaa 02:53 * Mangledmeddlingmetal live. 02:54 jAZ 02:54 Sky 02:55 nvm 02:55 sKY 02:55 * Mangledmeddlingmetal hugs Sky. 02:55 lmao everyon is calling Mike "Milk" on the UTRP wiki. 02:55 ..err 02:55 RIP. 02:56 I have a dentists appointment. ;-; 02:56 And I have to leave in a few minutes. ;-; 02:56 RIP. 02:56 ;-; 02:56 ;-; 02:57 ;-; 02:59 * Mangledmeddlingmetal stealthily sneaks away. 03:01 eight frames in 03:02 lets hope my animation program doesn't shit itself again 03:03 Save. Every. Frame. 03:04 My animation program doesn't work liek that ;-; 03:04 I SUCCESSFULLY FINISHED THE EYE OPENING PART 2016 01 28